Can you feel me?
by BuntyHen
Summary: Eric could always sense when there was something different about a person, Sookie Stackhouse was the perfect example, now the new dancer definitely had something, he wasn't quite sure what. Would she bring him as much trouble as Sookie? He would soon find out...
1. Chapter 1

Eric watched her intently. She moved so slowly, every movement had a purpose, he wasn't even listening to the music in the background.  
'Who is she?' he asked as Pam silently appeared beside him.  
'The new dancer, you asked me to replace Crystal because she aggravated you, remember?'  
'Hmmm'.

He didn't even look at her as he replied, the dancer swirled in front of him, she caught his eye, for a moment he swore he saw panic in her eyes but she kept dancing, seductively teasing the humans who flocked in front of her. Eric noticed that they seemed extra ravenous for their fill of vampire action tonight.  
'There's something different about her?'  
Pam looked at her master 'Well...'  
'And before you fucking say it Pamela, I am we'll aware she is a vampire, I mean there is something else, like she is radiating a vibe?'  
'Before you rudely fucking interrupted I was going to say I got a good feeling off her when she interviewed for the job, which really fucking disturbed me because I don't get a good feeling of anyone!'  
'Then why did you hire her?' In all the years Pam had been by his side she rarely did anything she didn't want to, so her response really piqued his curiosity.  
'Well I kinda felt I had to, I can't really explain it. Anyway she's good to look at and it seems the blood bags like her so what odds?'

The song had changed to something more uptempo and as Eric watched her, their new mystery dancer continued to dance, swaying her hips in a way that he could tell she would be an amazing fuck.  
'Get her to come to my office when she's done.'  
He got up from his throne to walk away, turning back to Pam just before he stepped of the stage.  
'Whats her name?'  
Pam looked at him with a puzzled look on her face 'eh Emma'  
'Hmmm ok, I'm going to my office. Oh and Pam once you send her to my office don't fucking disturb us, got it'  
'Yes master'

Pam watched him walk away. Even after 100 years Eric continued to confuse her, sure the new dancer was hot but his interest seemed beyond that. Part of her knew whatever it is that he's interested would only mean trouble for her. She could feel another Sookie Stackhouse situation coming her way.  
'For fucks sake' she muttered and plopped herself down in his throne.  
'


	2. I have a funny feeling

She danced moving her body rhythmically to the music without thinking. They stared up at her like she was a delicious piece of steak. She could feel their desire, but then again she could feel everything.

She noticed him watching her intently.

'Crap' she muttered to herself. She knew coming here was a stupid idea but she didn't have much choice. He was as old as dirt, she could sense it. Maybe he won't figure it out she thought. She continued dancing.

After a handful more songs, she noticed the bitchy blonde one standing at the side of the stage glaring at her. She beckoned her over.

'Eh yeah?'

'Eric wants to see you when you're done.'

'Why?'

'No fucking clue, just don't piss him off!' Pam replied tartly and slinked off. Emma could have sworn she was smirking.

'Fuckity, fuck, fuck' she thought. Yep this had been a shit idea and she definitely knew this was about to get worse.

'Ok, I can do this, for fucks sake I am a vampire, I am sneaky and evil'. She chuckled to herself; sometimes she was really shit at being a vampire. What kind of vampire gives themselves a pep talk? She would dance for a few more songs to get rid of her nervous energy and then face him. Everything would be fine. If vampires could breathe she was pretty sure she would be hyperventilating right now.

She walked up to the door, and tapped it lightly, hoping he wouldn't be there.

'What?'

' Em its Emma, Pam said you wanted to see me but I can come back later if you want.'

The door flew open before she could even finish her sentence. He stood in front of her, over 6ft of pure dreaminess, not that she cared. Instinctively she leaned away from him.

'Oh no do come in..sit down make yourself comfortable.'

She walked past him, careful not to touch off him and perched herself at the edge of the couch. He sat on the edge of his desk in front of her, taking every inch of her in. She felt it, his desire, but also his curiosity.

'What are you?' he asked abruptly. Manners were clearly not as important when you have lived as long as this guy.

'I thought that was obvious' She clicked down her fangs and smiled. He glared at her.

'You know what I mean'

'Nope, just a blood loving, soulless creature of the night'. He stood up from his desk.

'I would advise you not to be a smartass, Miss…' He waited for her to offer up the information.

'Just Emma.'

'Well, Just Emma, I have been around a very long time, and I know something special when I see it. Now let's try this again, what…are…you? '. He said the words slowly this time, taking a step towards her with each word.

She assessed the situation in her head. Don't tell him, he will probably kill you or at least torture you. Do tell him, you will probably end up dead as well. He was old which meant he was fast and strong, her gift probably couldn't save her just give her a head start. She glanced at the door. She emitted a large sigh, which took him by surprise. Even though she didn't breathe anymore some habits would never leave her.

'Fine, I'm an empath, or I was in my former life. Now I'm a vampire with an empath's powers. I like to call myself an Empire, get it!' She chuckled to herself. He looked at her with a look of pure amazement on his. Even when she was human she was awkward as hell.

'An empath?'

'Yeah, I can feel people's emotions, project them, heal them, generally use them in whatever way I want. I can control them if I am touching them, yada yada yada.'

He stared at her, unsure how to proceed.

'But they are an urban legend..'

'You mean like vampires!'

'Don't be a fucking smartass, I know what an empath is. I've heard the stories'.

She could feel his desire for her increase as he stepped closer.

'Eh could you please keep back, I don't like people touching me, it pisses me off'.

'Like this'. With that he stepped forward, grabbed her and pulled her up to face.

'I am gonna ask nicely to please let go or there will be consequences'. He chuckled.

'Fine.' She placed her hand on the bare skin exposed at the neck of his shirt and closed her eyes. A wave of desire swept over Eric that was so strong he fell to his knees.

'What the fuck'

'I told you to let go'. She stood in front of him, feeling the waves of desire slowly subside.

'I can take any emotion a person feels and use it against them, amplify it and crush them with it'

He glared at her.

'Don't ever fucking do that again.'

'Well don't touch me and we won't have a problem!'

Suddenly the door swung open, and a small blonde girl marched in with Pam trailing behind her.

'I fucking told you not to go in there!'

Eric stood up.

'Miss Stackhouse, what do you want, I'm in the middle of some business'

Emma could feel the waves of desire that they both felt for each other, but she could also feel the contempt and hatred.

'Interesting' she thought to herself.

Sookie looked Emma up and down.

'Sorry to interrupt whatever stupid vampire shit you're doing but I need your help!'

Emma stood up.

'I'll leave you to it'.

'We are not finished Just Emma, this is only beginning'. Emma shrugged and brushed past Sookie. As she did she lightly stroked her fingers over Sookie's hand, a wave of lust shot through Sookie. She shuddered.

'What the hell was that?' She looked at Emma. Emma just smiled at her and Eric and walked out. If she was going to die, she was at least going to have some fun.


End file.
